


The Diary of Ryan Batista » original ༄ 𝒹iscontinued

by TheRainRogue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Friendship, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Oh my god, did you see Watson on the track today? He’s so gorgeous!” Janey squealed, squeezing my arm tightly.“Oh my gawd, right?!” James mocked from my other side. “Did you see his butt? It’s like, so flat!”Janey scowled, swatting her hand at his face. “Shut up, I wasn’t even talking to you!”
Collections: Ficlets, Original Writings





	The Diary of Ryan Batista » original ༄ 𝒹iscontinued

  * **Genre** : Friendship, Angst ☁
  * **Word Count** : 756 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Original/Sims 4 ☁



_So, I came up with this story and was planning on using the Sims 4 to play it out and help further the story. I don’t know if I’ll ever make another part to this or continue this, but I wanted to add this since I wrote it! If I add more to this, I’ll add it to the Sims 4 category._

* * *

“Oh my god, did you _see_ Watson on the track today? He’s so gorgeous!” Janey squealed, squeezing my arm tightly.

“Oh my gawd, right?!” James mocked from my other side. “Did you see his _butt_? It’s like, so _flat_!”

Janey scowled, swatting her hand at his face. “Shut up, I wasn’t even talking to you!”

“What? Afraid I’ll tell him about your small butt fetish?”

“Ugh!” She pulled her arm from mine and started chasing James down the street. He ran away laughing and because of his long legs, she never even got close to catching him. I smiled at the two of them.

You’re probably wondering who I am, right? Let me introduce myself.

My name is Ryan Batista and I’m a sixteen-year-old girl living in the small town of Willow Creek. My mom, Kacie, works as an intern at the local news station while my dad, Stewart, works part-time at the coffee shop downtown. He was a stay at home dad when my brother, Edwin, was born but now he’s grown into a kid full of energy and as social as a butterfly.

I grew up here in this sleepy little town. It hasn’t always been the most eventful or fun place to live, but everyone is nice and it’s a pretty peaceful place. We always manage to find ways to keep busy and entertained when we’re bored.

James Markwood has been my best friend since we were in diapers. He was the only other kid my age in the neighborhood, so our parents forced us to play together. We got along well enough and ever since middle school, we’ve been pretty much inseparable.

Janey Brookes spent her childhood in the big city of San Myshuno and only moved here a year and a half ago. At that time, she was pretty introverted and didn’t react well to the new environment she had been forced into.

James, being the extrovert he is, approached her every day, even when she ignored him. After two weeks of this, she finally started to open up and accept us into her circle. We’ve been good friends ever since.

“Yo, stop daydreaming.” James nudged me in the side. “Janey went home already,”

“Oops,” I rubbed the back of my head, giving him a sheepish grin.

He patted my shoulder. “We’re used to you spacing out. Now let’s go, I’m _starving_!” His arm wrapped around mine and he dragged me toward my house, no doubt eager for the cookies my dad always had ready for us.

I pushed the front door open, heading for the kitchen.

“We have to tell her, Stewart.”

I stopped dead in my tracks, causing James to run into my back. He made an annoyed noise but I shushed him, leaning against the wall just outside the door. Why did my mom sound so… pained?

“One secret on my conscious is more than enough,” She sighed.

“There’s still a few weeks before we move. She’ll be fi – ”

“We’re moving?!” I cried out, pushing the kitchen door open.

“Ryan!” Mom dropped the dishtowel she was holding in surprise. She looked guilty.

“In a _few weeks_?! Were you even going to tell me?” I demanded, looking between my mom and dad.

Mom cleared her throat. “We were looking for the right moment, dear…”

“The right moment?” I echoed incredulously. “ _When_? The day of?!”

“Don’t talk to your mother that way, Ryan!” Dad stood up from the table, his large body tense. “You shouldn’t have been eavesdropping in the first place!”

“I wasn’t – ” I felt offended by the accusation. James put his hands on my shoulders, trying to calm me down, but it just frustrated me as I pulled away. “You were talking freely in the kitchen!”

“Lower your voice, Ryan,” Dad warned, pulling away when mom reached for him.

“My friends are here! I just started my second year of high school, I don’t want to move!” I gave mom a pleading look. “Mom!”

“Go to your room,” Dad ordered, fists clenched at his sides as he tried to keep his temper under control.

“That’s not fai – ”

“ _ **Now!**_ ”

I felt my cheeks burning from being screamed at and I turned around, shoving past James. I nearly ran into Edwin as he entered the house.

“Sis? What’s wr – ”

I ignored him, rushing past him and down the hall. I made sure to slam my bedroom door as hard as I could, falling onto my bed. I couldn’t stop the tears from falling onto my pillow.

Life is so unfair.

* * *


End file.
